Welcome to New Orleans
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: A nice little visit to New Orleans is just what I needed! Not only do I see beautiful scenery and amazing sights, I also meet a very peculiar resident. One I just can't but smile at.


Here's a nice little one-shot! Me as my Rangosona visiting New Orleans! I'm a Fennec Fox just so ya know. My awesomeness of course belongs to myself, Max and all his awesomeness belongs to myself, Rango belongs to whomever Nick i think, and Down in New Orleans is Disney's. And here we go!

* * *

_The evening star is shining bright_

_So make a wish and hold on tight_

_There's magic in the air tonight_

_And anything can happen..._

When one goes on a trip, they usually prefer to explore just what all they were going to see and experience. Pictures, videos, brochures, travel websites; all make places sound wonderful in their own special ways. But most of the time, they can't even compare to the real thing. And this was most certainly the case. I had done some research on coming down here to Louisiana, but oh lord, it was so far better than I could have imagined. There were lights glittering all around me, and the smell of spices made my mouth water with every breath I took. It was magnificent. There was just the little detail I was lost as all get out…

Looking around at all the colors and booths sent shivers of excitement down my spine, my tail wagging happily behind me as I walked through the crowd. I had opted out of a tour guide to save my money, but now I hadn't the slightest idea where I was. It wasn't until I headed down a street filled with the scent of various gumbo's that I realized that someone was following me, and had been for a while. Narrowing my eyes I ducked behind a stand, crouching down and waiting for the scent of the follower to pass me by before I leaped out and tackled him, pinning him down with a growl.

"Alright ya creep! Why are you following me?"

The figure I had pounced was trying to catch the breath I had knocked clear out of him, his hat laying a few feet away. As he coughed I looked him over as best I could in the position I was in. He was a rat that was for sure. With fur a lovely chestnut hue, hints of black and brown scattered throughout it. The fur curving around his lips and down his neck was a sort of off white color as where the undersides of his paws. Some of his long and I mean long, whiskers were white while a few were black. He wore a crisp white suit now soiled with the dirt from the street, a dark blue ascot was around his neck and tucked into his jacket, the tip of a matching blue handkerchief peaked out of the jacket pocket. Still grasped in his paw was a long black cane, topped with a sphere of amber.

"Alright, answer me dude!"

The rat cleared his throat a bit, holding up his paws in a non-threating manner, "Madame please, I meant no ill will. You looked lost. I was simply trying to catch up to you to offer my assistance. I have lived here in New Orleans my entire life." He looked up at me lightly before clearing his throat. "Madame, judging by the rings on your paw I take it you are married, and if you please, this is a rather….awkward position in the middle of the street."

I looked over him a bit, ears perked and claws pricking at his suit as I examined him before finally getting up and off him, offering a paw which he gladly took and heaved him up to his feet. "Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Just like, tap me on the shoulder next time." The rat brushed himself off lightly before straightening his jacket with a sharp tug, his tail curling and picking up his white top hat with a dark blue ribbon and placing it back atop his head.

"My apologies Madame."

Raising an eye ridge, I gave him another look over before deeming him 'Weirdo' and no longer 'Creepy Stalker' as I held out my paw. "Names Ray. And yeah, I'm married and I'm lost. Didn't wanna pay for the guide." The sheepish grin I gave contrasted with his wide cheerful smile as he took my paw and kissed it lightly. "The guides know New Orleans, but not like I do. Allow me to take you around. Free of charge."

At his offer my eyes widened a bit as he released my paw, my ears twitching slightly. "Free? But why would you do that?" My expression flattened as he chuckled at my words. "I enjoy showing newcomers the true beauty of New Orleans."

"Well….I suppose so….But I don't even know your name!"

My words cause quite the stir from the rat as he gasped in surprise, fur bristling in shock upon such. "Madame I do offer my sincerest apologies. I am Maxius, but please, call me Max if you please."

"…Maxxy?"

Maxius, or Max as he preferred, chuckled lightly at me. "Alright, for you, Maxxy is just fine. Now, shall we?" I glanced at his offered paw for a moment, hesitating, but the charming smile he gave was just too sweet to resist. With a grin I took hold of it, "Alright, show me what you got!" Max smiled wider before dragging me off through the crowd.

_In the South Land there's a city_

_Way down on the river_

_Where the women are very pretty_

_And all the men deliver_

"Now Madame Ray, you shall experience New Orleans at its finest! I guarantee." The rat gave another grin as his tail whipped back and forth, leading me towards the very center of the Mardi Gra festival. It hadn't truly started yet, but people just couldn't help but already begin to celebrate. Already in their costumes and strutting about happily, music playing at every corner.

_They got music_

_It's always playin'_

_Start in the day time, go all through the night_

_When you hear that music playin'_

_Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_

As the bands danced through the streets, drawing everyone to join them in a small parade of sorts, Max grinned as he tugged me into the parade, releasing my hand only begin dancing and strutting after the parade in a silky fashion. I just couldn't help but laugh at him, yelping with he began dancing with me as well. Spinning me around before dipping me down so far my hair brushed the ground. "You bugger! I don't dance!" "Ah, but Madame, everyone can dance in New Orleans!" He lifted me back up and into another spine before leading me away once more.

_Grab somebody, come on down_

_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_

_Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round_

_Catch it down in New Orleans_

The rat continued on down the streets, weaving away from the food to the artist's district so to speak. As if the town was already colorful enough, at the sight of all the artists and all the costumes all I could do was just gaze at in awe, ignoring the laughter from beside me. Another tug pulled me out of my spell as Max led me through the booths and crowd, showing me all the best artists and even buying me a music box made out of shells. Despite my protests he wouldn't take no for an answer, and soon we were off once more.

_We got magic, good and bad_

_Make you happy or make you real sad_

_Get everything you want, lose what you had_

_Down here in New Orleans_

Max smiled down at me as he walked, his tail curling and whipping back and forth as he gestured to a fellow preforming magic tricks nearby. The magician was a pristine black rat in a black suit, his assistant a black and white rat in a dark green old fashioned dress. He was gesturing to his assistant whom gave a polite bow before allowing herself to be covered by a silken blanket. The black rat spoke to the crowd around him before instructing a passerby to remove the silken blanket with a snap. The moment such was done, the mistress rat vanished, the spot where she was standing empty aside from a single green flower. My eyes near left my skull and I grinned so hard it hurt. I always had loved magic which Max seemed to pick up quickly giving me a grin to end all grins. I just turned away with an embarrassed blush. He just gave a chuckle before heading off once more.

_Hey partner, don't be shy_

_Come on down here and give us a try_

_You wanna do some livin' before you die_

_Do it down in New Orleans_

We were nearing my ended destination now, and soon I would have to bid the charming chestnut goodbye. But for now, all I did was smile as he began dancing with some street performers, twirling his cane all around. Tossing it up into the air with a flourish only to catch it with perfected acrobatic skill. He was certainly an interesting guide I must say.

_Stately homes and mansions_

_Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings_

_Rich people, poor people, all got dreams_

_Dreams do come true in New Orleans_

And now, here we are. The end of the line so to speak. Max had been simply wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better guide. And I hoped he knew that well. "Thanks for this Maxxy. I had a lot of fun. You didn't have to buy me the music box you know. At least let me pay you for that." Maxius just chuckled at me and waved my words off with a paw, "No payment necessary. I quite enjoyed myself. Are you only here for the day?" At my nod he gave one of his own before pulling out a card and handing it to me. "If your every in New Orleans again Madame, do give me a call. Today has been quite enjoyable. I hope your stay here is as pleasing as you wish it to be. Farewell Madame." Giving me a tip of his hat, the chestnut rat turned with a flourish and headed off, his white suit standing out against the bright colors of everyone else. I couldn't help but grin as I bid him farewell, waving a paw lightly before looking over the card for a moment. With a shrug I slipped it into my pocket and looked back towards the crowd where he had vanished.

"Still a weirdo for stalking me. But a fun, considerate weirdo. And that, is definitely the best kind."


End file.
